Vengeance: Yuki 2
by Nae'ka
Summary: Sequal to Yuki. I suggest you read number one, cuz there is now the question: IS YUKI GOING TO DIE? and WHAT WILL BECOME OF HARU? [YukiKyou][YAOI cuz i love it!] Rated T just to be safe. SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER IS UP! Do you want a number 3? Or not?[no oc]
1. BEGINNING!

OOOOkay… Because there were so many complaints… I have made a sequel to "Yuki" This one isn't really named better….

… Okay …

This is just the beginning! I will have a chapter up as soon as I can!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**YUKI 2: IS HE DEAD??????**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Epilogue)

Kyou store down at Yuki in pure shock. ABSOLUTE SHOCK. Kyou couldn't find Momiji anywhere and he came back to tell Haru. But when he came back Yuki was on the floor, quietly crying. And there was blood. Lots and lots of blood.

"YUKI!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Yuki reached his arm out to Kyou right before he transformed into the rat. Kyou quickly ran over and kneeled by him. Now in a quieter voice he asked, "What happened?"

"H-haru… he… I tried to tell you," Yuki whispered, "but you w-wouldn't… listen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I promise, PROMISE, I will update soon so it will be longer….


	2. Darkness!

I really had nothing better to do so here is another chapter…

WARNING: There is a lot of BLOOD in this chapter… --() But don't worry. It will get happier!!!

Disclaimer: I own my notebook. That is it. .()

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: Darkness**_

In Which Kyou fights Haru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_As I bear the darkness into battle, my suffering becomes my strength."_

_Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kyou stood up; Yuki cradled in his hands, and ran towards the main house.

There were two reasons that he was going:

He needed to get Yuki to Hatori, if he wanted to stand a chance.

He needed to avenge Yuki, even if the rat were to pull through.

So he ran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Momiji's Pov)

It's not that I am scared of blood, or even that I don't like it. I do…. But to see it scattered through out the entryway, (which is connected to the dining room) made me slightly worried.

I had heard Kyou call me, so I started to walk to the house. (I was walking in Shigure-nii's forest at the time). But when I had finally gotten back, I opened the door and there was blood. Like I said before, I have nothing against blood. I embrace its presence.

But this was different. Kyou had called me here. Had it been in panic? Did he need me there immediately, and I wasn't?

I wonder if they are still here? "KKKKKKYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU???!!!!!?????!!!!!!???!!!" I shout.

No answer. I panic. I could feel my small body shiver.

We aren't talking a little blood here. It looked like, whom or what ever it was that was bleeding, had been doing so for quite some time.

Then, as if matters weren't bad enough, Tohru walked in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Back to Kyou and Yuki)

Kyou was stuck. He stood in front of the Main House Gates, and store. Yuki squeaked, much to Kyou surprise, that Kyou should just continue in.

"I can't" Kyou said, "It doesn't feel right. I am NOT aloud in there, and if anyone found out that I…" Kyou paused, as he saw the monkey walking towards the Gates, "Ritsu!"

"Ah! Kyou-kun! What ever is the matt-" Ritsu had also stopped mid sentence, as he saw the blood soaked cat. When he ran up to Kyou, he then saw the tiny rat in his hands as well. "What happened?!?"

"Never mind that!" Kyou said with a sudden urgency, "Get him to Hatori, NOW!"

Ritsu held out his hands, and flinched as Yuki was put into his hands. He was now slimy with the half dried blood.

"GO!!!!"

"What about you?" Ritsu asked, very unsure of just leaving Kyou alone with that look on his face.

"I have other things I need to deal with"

But just as Kyou turned to run, Yuki spoke, still cradled in the monkeys hands, "Kyou," He whispered, "Please be careful. And don't forget," You could see a light shine in Yuki's eyes, even through the blood soaked fur, "I love you."

Kyou smiled and ran a finger between the rat's eyes and down his nose, "I love you too."

Then Kyou left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A little whiles later)

If one where to not know a thing about the curse, or that Kyou was in fact the cat, one would still see a feline in him. The way he stalked through the forest, tracking his pray, but being ever silent as he did so.

Kyou knew Hatsuharu had run to the forest. Haru was just that stupid. And he was really bad at covering his trail too. After only a half an hour Kyou had succeeded in finding Haru, sitting by a small pond, washing his hands. And his knife.

Kyou walked slowly and quietly towards Haru, until he was nearly walking over him.

Haru finally saw Kyou's reflection in the now clean and sparkly knife. He turned around swiftly and stabbed Kyou in the arm. The cat staggered backwards in shock, not only from the knife, but from Haru's speed. He quickly recovered though, and pulled the knife out of his arm.

"Bastard!" Kyou shouted, "Why are you doing this? And why did you try and kill Yuki?"

"What?" Haru asked, in a sweet voice, then in a harsh voice, "I didn't succeed? Oh well. I'll get him." Haru then cracked his neck and started to walk towards Kyou, "RIGHT AFTER I TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

Kyou, who had thrown the knife deep in the forest, now wish he had it. Haru had gained miraculous strength, and was now running at Kyou fists ready to be thrown.

Kyou only had a fracture of a second to decide what to do. And he threw a high kick, hitting Haru directly in the side of his head, knocking the rabid Ox to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the end of the chapter. So what do you guys think? I don't think I will do Momiji again, cuz I don't like how I portray him but Yah know… YUKI AND KYOU ARE NOW COMPLEATELY IN LOVE!!!! Yippee!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I need 5 before I update)


	3. Wind!

I forgot something…

THANKS GO TO:

Sasukesgirl as usual for your wonderful support in the making of this fic!

Funngirl for helping me name the fic! w00t!

Kcscooter and Hospitality on Parade for being so sweet with your reviews!

Taizen for helping me think of an idea for this chapter!

Oh my… There are so many I want to thank so here yah go: XOiHeartMiloOX, Pandora Darkheart, Kyukitty, Animelover1234, MOUSECAT!

And anyone I forgot, THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own my notebook. That is it.

THERE IS SOME SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE! Just be warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2: Wind**_

In Which the Fight Continues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven."_

_Erik (Phantom of the Opera)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Last Chapter.)**

"_**Bastard!" Kyou shouted, "Why are you doing this? And why did you try and kill Yuki?"**_

"_**What?" Haru asked, in a sweet voice, then in a harsh voice, "I didn't succeed? Oh well. I'll get him." Haru then cracked his neck and started to walk towards Kyou, "RIGHT AFTER I TAKE CARE OF YOU!" **_

_**Kyou, who had thrown the knife deep in the forest, now wished he had it. Haru had gained miraculous strength, and was now running at Kyou fists ready to be thrown.**_

_**Kyou only had a fracture of a second to decide what to do. And he threw a high kick, hitting Haru directly in the side of his head, knocking the rabid Ox to the ground.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Momiji sat staring at Tohru, his mouth gaping. "T-Tohru… Uh…"

The look on her face was mortified and she stuttered out some non-understandable word as she stood.

Momiji shuttered. What ever this would lead to, how ever he explained it, it would not end well.

"Uh, Tohru?"

"Eh?"

"This is easy to explain… really. Uh…. Kyou and…. Uhm…" Momiji store at her kind face and started to cry, "TOHRU!!!!! KYOU CALLEDMEOVERTOTHEHOUSEANDITRIEDTOCOMEFASTBUTIDIDN'TANDI CAMEBACKANDTHEBLOODANDTHENYOUCAMEAND… and…" Momiji lost his words to his tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He has lost a lot of blood I see." Hatori said as he glared down at the dieing Rat, who lay unconscious on the doctors table.

Ritsu nodded. "I w-wasn't there but… uhm…"

Hatori sighed and glanced at Ritsu, "I can't do anything Rii-, and he is too badly injured. And being in his Rat form… I-I can't do anything." His gaze was now towards his feet.

Ritsu started to cry, "B-But… But… Kyou… OH GOD" He continued to sob as Hatori wrapped his arms around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyou listened to the wind pass through the trees around them. But Haru just store. He heard nothing but his heart. He felt nothing but hatred. He saw nothing but Kyou.

The wind came up from behind the cat, causing his hair to fly in his face and his loose t-shirt to swish around his body. Kyou kept his head held high, his chin up, and his eyes down.

The wind continued to roar through the trees.

Haru finally stirred, "You think you have a right to look down on me?"

Kyou closed his eyes partially, but kept his chin up. He was fully aware that Haru was in his 'black' form, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Haru snarled.

"What the hell is your problem, you s-t-u-p-i-d f-u-c-k-i-n-g Ox?" Kyou emphasized the two words.

And at this last comment, Haru snapped, "I'M NOT STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He, once again, sprinted a straight for Kyou and, once again, got high-kicked in the side, and slammed into the hard rocky, and root-full ground near the pond.

"Yes you are. And you tried to kill the only one that had the ability to love someone so stupid." Kyou walked up to Haru, who was still lying on the ground, and whispered in his ear, "No doubt he hates you now, too."

Still not moving, Haru growled, "He has always hated me."

Kyou sighed. "No. You're wrong. He didn't. You were his best friend Haru. He trusted you. And just because he was in love with someone other than you… you…" Kyou quickly shot a glance behind him. "If he is dead… if he is dead, so are you!"

"You are just going to leave me here?"

Kyou clenched his fists, "HELL NO." Kyou again gained his composure as Haru stood up and stared at him. "Are you that ready to die, _Hatsuharu_?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So? 5 peoples! 5!

Any ideas? I definitely like alittle bit of a plot to be made by someone else. It means the author has boundaries! It helps with writeing soooooo… lol. Please review people!


	4. The Fittest!

**I just need to thank Yumi-chan (Sasukesgirl) for helping me develop the plot for Vengeance! I was truly at a dead end in my mind! THANKYOU SO MUCH! I really couldn't have continued if you were not here helping me along! THANKYOU!**

And thank you to all of my reviewers! This story started out as a small experiment and now it has grown. I am so happy! I don't think you people could possibly understand how much each review means to me!

Disclaimer: I own my notebook. That is it. 8D

This is also turning out to be a HatorixRitsu fic… Something I had not planned… --()

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3: The Fittest **_

In which there confusion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_The survival of the fittest is the ageless law of nature, but the fittest are rarely the strong. The fittest are those endowed with the qualifications for adaptation, the ability to accept the inevitable and conform to the unavoidable, to harmonize with existing or changing conditions."_

_Unknown_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Last Chapter.)**

**With Momiji and Tohru: **

"_This is easy to explain… really. Uh…. Kyou and…. Uhm…" Momiji store at her kind face and started to cry, "TOHRU!!!!! KYOU CALLEDMEOVERTOTHEHOUSEANDITRIEDTOCOMEFASTBUTIDIDN'TANDI CAMEBACKANDTHEBLOODANDTHENYOUCAMEAND… and…" Momiji lost his words to his tears_.

**With Hatori and Ritsu:**

_Hatori sighed and glanced at Ritsu, "I can't do anything Rii-, and he is too badly injured. And being in his Rat form… I-I can't do anything." His gaze was now towards his feet._

_Ritsu started to cry, "B-But… But… Kyou… OH GOD" He continued to sob as Hatori wrapped his arms around him._

**And lastly with Haru and Kyou:**

_Still not moving, Haru growled, "He has always hated me."_

_Kyou sighed. "No. You're wrong. He didn't. You were his best friend Haru. He trusted you. And just because he was in love with someone other than you… you…" Kyou quickly shot a glance behind him. "If he is dead… if he is dead, so are you!" _

"_You are just going to leave me here?"_

_Kyou clenched his fists, "HELL NO." Kyou again gained his composure as Haru stood up and stared at him. "Are you that ready to die, Hatsuharu?"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hatori, Momiji, Ritsu and Tohru all sat around the table Yuki was on.

Momiji glanced towards Ritsu, "Hey. Did Kyou say what happened to Yuki?"

Ritsu looked over at him, "Uh… he… not really. But he did seem really worried… and... um…" He took in a quick breath, showing he was about to cry.

Hatori sighed, his mind wandering over various ways he could possibly save the rat. Nothing came to mind. He walked over to Ritsu and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. No one is angry with you." Ritsu made a small squeaking noise and seemed to mentally curl into a ball. He brought his hands to hide his face, and again began to sob.

"What…" Ritsu cried through his slender fingers, "W-what will Ayame-san think? I killed his brother! I didn't…" his breath quivered as he inhaled, "I… I didn't get here quick enough…"

Hatori embraced Ritsu again, in an attempt to calm the boy down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'God, has he gotten fast!' Kyou thought to himself. 'Either that or he knows how to hide…'

Kyou had been chasing Haru for a half an hour, but he hadn't seen Haru for about ten minutes.

'Have I lost my mind?' After a few more minutes of searching, Kyou finally gave up. He started home. He would call the main house when he got there, if only to see that Yuki had made it safely to Hatori. And to see if that helped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru was the only one in the room when it happened. She decided, of course, to be the one to watch over Yuki until Ayame and Shigure came.

She promised herself she would be strong, but was failing miserably at the thought of losing such a great and caring friend. What happened to Yuki? And where was Kyou?

Suddenly Tohru was engulfed on a cloud of smoke. As it cleared, she realized what had just happened.

"HATORRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

The older man burst into the room. And to his surprise he found not only Tohru there, but also the Human form of Yuki as well.

"Is he…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Hatori shoved past her and grabbed Yuki's wrist.

"No. He's alive!" He quickly spun around and ordered the shocked girl to fetch Ritsu 'immediately'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyou got the answering machine for the third time in a row, and decided to call Ritsu's cell phone.

(That's right everyone! Ritchan-san has a cell phone! It is too dangerous for him not to!)

Ring.

'Answer God dammit!'

Ring.

'Yuki… Why is this happening?' Kyou curled into a ball on the couch clutching the phone in his right hand. The blood was still in the entry, and a storm was forming outside.

Ring.

"AWNSER NOW!" Kyou shouted.

Ritsu soon obeyed to the order he didn't know existed. "H-hello?"

Kyou sighed.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ritsu seemed hurried at the moment.

"It's Kyou." The other line went quiet. "Ritsu. How is he doing?" No answer. "RITSU!!!" Kyou again shouted.

"Ah - um… He is… fine. _Kind of_."

"What does _'kind of'_ mean?" Kyou spat metaphorical poison with each word.

"He is in human form… but…"

"OUT WITH IT, YOU DAMN MONKEY!"

"HE'S IN A COMA!!" Ritsu had become overly stressed. (And we all know how he deals with stress… lol.)

Kyou dropped the phone and whispered his lovers name under the now deafening howl of the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatori hands moved quickly as he readied Yuki and random machinery for the blood transfusion. The boy whimpered in his sleep as the needle was put in his arm, startling the doctor.

"Hang in there Yuki."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yuki walked along the Sohma estate. It was early spring and the Sakura trees were well in bloom. There was a faint whistle as the wind swept through the trees, and a few patters of small feet when various rats would come to Yuki's feet, begging for attention. _

_Then, off to the distance, Yuki heard very different foot steps. Heavy feet shuffling along the road. 'No doubt ruining the cuffs of their pants.' Yuki thought randomly to himself. _

_Suddenly the Ox came in to view. Yuki and Haru just store at each other for a few moments. then Haru spoke._

"_I'm lost." His emotionless face showing signs of exhaustion._

_Yuki smirked. "Uh-huh." He looked around him. "I… _we_, have been searching for about a day and a half for you."_

_Hatsuharu looked towards the ground and blushed. "I'm lost." He repeated._

_Yuki sighed. "I know you are." He grabbed the others hand gently. "Let's walk home. I will show you."_

_Haru smiled and clutched Yuki's hand. _

"_Thankyou."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayame watched his brother smile in his sleep. He looked away.

Any other day he would have rejoiced in seeing Yuki's rare smile. But today Ayame saw no reason for the boy's gentle lips to grasp the smile. He was almost killed yesterday.

'But he wasn't!' Ayame reminded himself. 'I must remember that and be thankful.'

"Thankful." He thought out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was this chapter? I tried to make it longer. AND I SUCSEEDED! You cannot tell me I did not! Lol.

Did I scare you with Yuki's dream? Almost anyway?

There most likely wouldn't have been this chapter, or future chapters, if it weren't for Yumi-chan. So in the reviews you people should thank her! Speaking of reviews… I need 8 before I update this time… I NEED TO FINISH MY KYOUxSHIGURE FIC! But I will update if I get 8 reviews. Mmm kay? M Kay!

LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!

Nae'Ka


	5. Innocence? Or not?

**And now I shall continue in the name of your insanity! Lol. Thank you thank you thank you to every one! And uber thank you to Yumi-chan once again! .**

Disclaimer: I own my notebook. That is it. 

I am SO sorry! It has been so long since I last updated this... I have been so busy. Well, HERE YOU GO PEOPLES!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!: This next song is called Adrian by Jewel. I know it doesn't match up perfectly, but I really wanted to have yo read it before this chapter, because it was a big source of inspiration for the mourning of Kyou. IT IS IMPORTANT! Please read it!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 4: Innocence? Or not?**_

_In which there are promises made._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Song: Adrian by Jewel._

Adrian came home again last summer  
Things just haven't been the same around here  
People talk  
People stare  
Oh, Adrian, come out and play  
An unfortunate accident in a canoe  
Dr. said, 'I'm sorry not much I can do'  
The air was so still  
His eyes did not blink  
Oh, Adrian, come out and play  
Little Mary Epperson liked him  
She vowed always to watch after him  
Still he did not move  
Dr. said 'it's no use'  
Oh, Adrian, come out and play  
She sat by his side, watched the years fly by  
He looked so fragile, he looked so small  
She wondered why he was still alive at all  
Everyone in town had that 'I'm sorry look'  
They talked in a whispered hush, said  
'I'd turn the machines off'  
But still she sat by his side  
Said, 'Life he won't be denied  
Oh, Adrian, come out and play'  
Yellow flowers decorate his bedroom  
Sign above his door sells 'Welcome Home'  
But he just sits and stares  
He's awake but he's still not there  
Oh, Adrian, come out and play  
She sat by his side, watched the years fly by  
He looked so fragile, he looked so small  
She wondered why he was still alive at all  
Little Mary Epperson grew up lovely  
She still comes to visit him on Sundays  
He's like an unused toy  
He's got big hands but the mind of a little boy  
Oh, Adrian, come out and play  
Adrian came home again last summer  
Things just haven't been the same around here

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Last Chapter.)**

**With Momiji, Tohru, Hatori, Ritsu, Ayame and Ritsu: **

_Haru smiled and clutched Yuki's hand. _

"_Thank you."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ayame watched his brother smile in his sleep. He looked away. _

_Any other day he would have rejoiced in seeing Yuki's rare smile. But today Ayame saw no reason for the boy's gentle lips to grasp the smile. He was almost killed yesterday._

'_But he wasn't!' Ayame reminded himself. 'I must remember that and be thankful.'_

"_Thankful." He thought out loud._

**And lastly with Kyou:**

"_It's Kyou." The other line went quiet. "Ritsu. How is he doing?" No answer. "RITSU!!!" Kyou again shouted._

"_Ah - um… He is… fine. Kind of."_

"_What does 'kind of' mean?" Kyou spat metaphorical poison with each word. _

"_He is in human form… but…"_

"_OUT WITH IT, YOU DAMN MONKEY!" _

"_HE'S IN A COMA!!" Ritsu had become overly stressed. (And we all know how he deals with stress… lol.)_

_Kyou dropped the phone and whispered his lovers name under the now deafening howl of the wind._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Yuki lay in a perfect sleep. Almost... but we shall get to that in a minute.

Kyou watched him from the darkest corner in the room, hoping that Hatori would not take notice. Yuki had been moved to Shigure's house a few days earlier, and Hatori forbid anyone to bother him at night. Well, it was night and Hatori was doing one last check on Yuki before he went home. When he finished, he bid Yuki a good night and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki laughed as he approached the light post. It was the dead of winter and Haru had once again ran off and got lost. And once again, it was Yuki that found him. Yuki could sense Haru from a mile away. The ox just wasn't careful that way.

"HUP MUH!" Yuki laughed harder just staring at Haru. He had stuck his tongue on to the pole.

"You! You! Ha ha ha ha ha!!" Yuki broke down laughing. "What where you thinking?"

Haru started to cry as he tried to pull his tongue off the light pole. He eventually gave up. And Yuki quit laughing.

"I'll go get some hot water! You just... uh... stay here.."

At this comment Haru turned black, "NO THIT!"

Yuki only giggled, feeling no offence at the cuss word. He walked up to Haru and gently kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay. I'll be right back." And he left a guilty feeling Hatsuharu behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyou brushed the bangs off of Yuki's forehead, then wiped the tears off his own face. Why did Yuki do this to him? It seemed like only moments ago they admitted they loved each other, and now he is in a deep sleep. Why? Because Haru had stabbed him in the back. Literally AND metaphorically. Kyou wanted to pick up the sleeping rat, cradle him in his arms, kiss him, tell him that he loved him. But Yuki just had too many machines attached to him. It wouldn't have worked.

All he could do was wait. And hope that Yuki would soon wake up.

'I love him... Yuki... I love Yuki.' Kyou thought to himself. 'What a concept. I didn't even know I liked guys, much less... Yuki isn't the Rat... He is not even the mouse. No... He's just Yuki. Quiet, smart, kind and sexy Yuki. The rats spirit is in him, yes. But it isn't _him_.' Kyou smiled at the thought.

"I love _you_, Yuki."

Yuki sighed in his sleep, startling Kyou.

"Yuki?" Of course the boy didn't answer, so Kyou got on his knees by the bed side. "I promise, in the future, we can always be together... always be happy. Just wake up. Please." Kyou carefully picked up one of Yuki's hands and caressed it. "I promise." He kissed the hand, then went back to his corner to sleep. He wasn't going to leave Yuki alone at the risk of Haru coming back for more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigure sat in the living room holding the sobbing Ayame, trying his hardest to comfort him.

"If... if... if Yuki... if he... if... He dies... 'Gure... I won't be able to... tell him... I... I didn't get to... say... so much..." Ayame laid on his chest and continued to try to speak until Hatori came.

As the older man walked into the door he saw his to old friends / cousins cuddled up like they always used to be. Except then Ayame wasn't hysterical.

Shigure looked up at Hatori and shook his head. The 'dragon' Lifted his eyebrow questioningly, but the dog just shook his head again and nuzzled the snakes neck. "It's going to be o.k. Aya... I promise." But the man could not be consoled.

"What is important right now, is the fact that he is not dead, Ayame. Now all you can do is pray." Hatori said as he nodded.

"W-what is... is... important right now _Hatori" _It shocked Shigure and Hatori to hear Ayame say his name with such hatred, "That I kill the person responsible!"

"And who do you think that is? Hm?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"KYOU!"

Shigure quickly looked down at the angry shop owner, "What? Kyou had already defeated him... why would he..."

"Because... he... WAS ANGRY! He wasn't made a part of the zodiac, so he wanted revenge!!"

"Now Ayame... Really."

"Think about it! Has anyone seen him since Ritsu had?"

The other two men considered this. Then Hatori said, "But Ayame, Kyou brought Yuki to the main house."

"He had already gotten his revenge!"

"Ayame..."

"NO! DON"T AYAME ME! YOU DON"T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS!"

"But where did he go after words... Didn't he tell Ritchan that he had something to do?" Shigure added.

Hatori turned snow pale, and whispered, "Has anyone seen Haru?"

"Oh god..." Ayame shrieked, "Him, too?"

All three men quickly ran into Hatori's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

... SO? Did you like this chapter? Short, I know, but as I said I have been busy and I was lucky to be able to update at all...

BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!

Nae'Ka-Chan


	6. Second to last chapter

I am so sorry for not updateing in a long time. I wrote out this chapter and it got deleted. I cried. I really wanted a longer chapter. AND THEN! I got banned from posting for a while! AND THEN!!! School started again! UGH! But to make up for it, I will update sooner! (I could go on and on about exactly how sorry I am... but I think you guys would prefer that the effort would go into the story.)

I LOVE YOU ALL! If I haven't replied to your reviews, I am sorry! I WILL next time time!

Thanks go to you all!

Ps: I'm not putting the 'last chapter' stuff in here any more. K? K.

* * *

**"If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is a part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us."**

**x I forget where I got this.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Second to last chaper!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyou stroked Yuki's silky hair, and hummed a small tune he had learned in the mountians. Yuki randomly giggled and Kyou fell off the bed in shock. The cat peeked over the edge of the bed. "Yuki-kun?" No answer. He leaned over Yuki again, and poked him gently on the chest. "Hey... Yuki..." Kyou sighed. Nothing again. He kissed the sleeping teens forehead, then the bridge of his nose.

Kyou touched his nose and his forehead to Yuki's. "I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure walked though the forest near the main house. It was getting late, and the two with darker hair grew tired. But the silver haired, the snake, was still as detirmined as he started out. Luckily for the other two, Haru was bad at covering his tracks. So much so, that they couldn't even tell he tried.

They found him sleeping on a dead Sakura tree.

(Oooooooo! Did you notice the symbolizm in the deadness of it? Hint: FLASH BACK!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayame walked in to Yuki's room slowly. It was around two in the morning, and if Haru was right...

The light flicked on quickly to reveal exactly what Haru had said...

Kyou lied right next to Yuki, thier faces touching gently and the cats arm slung across Yuki's waist.

"HEY!" Ayames angry voice rang in Kyou's ears, causeing him to jump. And when he looked at the door, he instinctively jumped in front of Yuki. No one had seen him since Ritsu had at the main house. And now, as the Snake held a gun to Kyou's head, he began to wonder _why_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatori gently tapped Harus cheek with the cotton swab. "So, what happened?" He had noticed Haru's distant look when they first found him. And he had not said anything since they came home, which is understandable, considering that he _is_ the Ox. But still...

"Mm."

Hatori sighed, obviously irratated, "Really?"

The Ox looked away, "I told Ayame where he might be."

The Dragon quickly stood, "WHAT?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyou walked slowly up to Ayame, flinching only once as Ayame pointed the gun towards the cats head. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Ayame tried to breath in but suddenly choked. Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees, the gun still loosely in his hand and pointed toward the ground. "Why? Haven't you already gotten your revenge? So why would you... why would you..." Ayame brought both his hands, and the gun, to his face as he sobbed. "WHY WOULD YOU HURT HIM?"

"I DIDN'T!" Kyou began, but before he could explain, Ayame shot. Lucky for the cat, the snake was too roused, and missed his head by a foot, the bullet breaking through the thin wall above Yuki's head. Kyou staggered back, too stunned to say anything. But he didn't have to.

The last thing Ayame remembered was the gun flying through the air, and how it seemed to compleatly absorb the fake light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatsuharu Sohma walked out the front door of Shigures house. 'Where was he headed?' Hatori wondered. Although, to this day... NO ONE KNOWS! (lol.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuki." Kyou whispered. Not noticeing that the snake at his feet started to bleed through his nose. (HE'S WAKE!!!!!!!!!)

Yuki staggered towards Kyou and tripped, the cat quickly catching him. Once he regained his balance, Yuki looked up in to Kyou's eyes. "K-Kyou.."

The cat smiled for the first time in days. Yuki was still half asleep. "So you woke up to save me, eh?"

"What happ.. um.. happened?"

Kyou smirked, "You don't remember."

"I don't know..." Yuki rested his head on Kyou's shoulder. "Haru killed me, right?"

"Um... Not quite."

Yuki backed up a bit and wrapped his arms around the others neck. He seemed more awake as he spoke now. "But if I wasn't dead, then why would you let me hold you?" Kyou couldn't quite read his expression, but he was sure what Yuki wanted him to say.

Kyou grabbed Yuki's waist and pulled him closer. They gazed into each others eyes. "Because I love you."

Yuki pressed against Kyou, trying to make as much as he could from the embrace. "I love you, too."

* * *

Do you think that was a good place to let the chapter end? I wanted to update TONIGHT.

I hope I can put out the next chapter, the LAST chapter, this or next week.

If people wish, there CAN be a Yuki 3. The first involved the denial of feelings.. the second involved problems with Haru... the third would invole AKITO! We can start votes for it an against it. You can only vote once... XD To vote... put either a 'yeah' in your review.. or a 'nope'. Some people want this to end, and that is understandable. I WILL NOT BE OFFENDED. But I also wouldn't care if you wanted me to continue it either.

So! I love you all!

x Nae'Ka-chan


	7. THE END

Authors note: I said I would update, didn't I? I made a final decition on a Yuki 3... I'll make one in the future, but not currently. I don't feel like making promises I can't seem to keep. :(

I have been so grateful for every thing everyone has done for this story. I can't believe we got this far! Thank you to every one who helped, suggested and reviewed for Yuki 2.

* * *

Chapter 7: THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! (can you believe it?)

xxxxxxx

Yuki smiled and Kyou stared. They didn't break the happy gaze until the lights flicked on and a panting Hatori stood in the door way. Kyou let go of Yuki, and the rat frowned.

"What?" Kyou growled. Hatoris eyes flashed to the ground where Ayame layed collapsed. He looked back up to Kyou then he noticed Yuki.

"Y-you're awake!"

Yuki smiled and pulled Kyou closer again. The cat turned to face him and the stood nose to nose. For the first time ever, Yuki trusted someone. And of all the people it could be, it was Kyou.

Kyou leaned down, keeping a single inch between their lips. Yuki quickly closed the space and they kissed softly.

Hatori sighed and sat on the floor, frowning at Ayame. He mind was too fuzzy to think straight. Cat and Rat kissing. A protective brother, AYAME of all people, bearing a gun, aiming to kill.

He knew it would never be the same in the Sohma house. And so did the boys as they pulled apart. Yuki looked down at the floor, and Kyou looked at Yuki's face.

Something was changing, right then. Some thing was... what was it? Kyou averted his eyes from Yuki to look at his wrists. It wasn't on his left wrist. And it wasn't on his right. It wasn't there.

Yuki held it to his lips, smiling.

THE BEADS!

He did the first thing he thought of, he slapped them out of Yuki's hands.

But he didn't transform.

He didn't... transform.

He...

Yuki grabbed Kyou in another embrace, and assured him that every thing would be okay. Every thing was going to be alright.

THE END

I love you all. Goodbye.


End file.
